France in 2012-2019
As a nation, France has always been looking to be an independent, sovereign nation that can defend itself. Embarassed after being whupped in both World Wars, it set out to find ways to truly find a peace in Europe, so no more wars could ever happen on French soil again. It led the way, along with Germany, for European integration, and a unified European dream. While that dream was under attack with the fall of the euro, France then again made great decisions under great leadership to bring its rise back to the top and continue its influence as a strong world leader, especially in Europe, and to prove that it belonged as a permanent, veto-wielding member of the United Nations Security Council. 2012 January 17th: Martine Arbury, Leader of Parti Socialiste, wins presidential primaries for her party. Presidential elections are set, with all the minor party candidates, and the two major candidates being Martine Arbury, and President Nicolas Sarzoky. Feburary 23rd: President Sarzoky begins French withdrawal from Afghanistan. Widely criticized by the left as a purely political move. His polling numbers go up, though he still trails Martine Arbury by 4 points in polling. March 17th: National Assembly dissolved, and elections called. Polling showing that Parti Socialiste can win a pluarity, and work with the communists and far-left to win a parliamentary majority. Parti Socialiste announces Dominique Strass-Kahn, former Presidential candidate and head of the IMF, as their candidate for Prime Minister. April 4th: Jean Thouret announces his intention to run for the Mayor of Lyon. Currently the Chief Whip on the general council for the UMP in Rhone, seen as the UMP's best chance for the mayorship. May 6th: Prime Minister Francois Fillion talks about his empathy towards islam. While many in France support him, the left is very angry and their hatred of him is shown. Later shown as his comments energizing minorities within France, like Arabs and North Africans, to vote against the UMP. June 3rd: National Assembly elections occur. Parti Socialiste wins a pluarity of the votes and the seats. They make a coalition with the Communists, Radicals, Citizen, and Green(all left of Parti Socialiste), called the Coalition for Equality within France. Dominique Strass-Khan wins his seat, and is sworn in as Prime Minister. June 17th: Martine Arbury and Nicolas Sarzoky escape the first round of Presidential elections. Martine Arbury won 35% of the votes, while Sarzoky wins 28%. Marie Le Pen, far-right candidate, wins 22% of the vote for a shocking 4th place finish. July 14th: Martine Arbury beats President Sarzoky in the second round of elections, 51.4%-48.6%, to win the Presidential elections and become President of France. Left celebrates with parties in Paris. Ensures a left-wing government within France. August 28th: Government passes its budget. Highlights of the budget include a speedy withdrawal from Afghanistan, as President Arbury announces 'all French troops will be home by January 2014.' Budget also includes increased welfare funding and pensions. November 22nd: Prime Minister Strass-Khan wins a huge battle in the National Assembly, and same-sex marriage is legalized in France. With polling showing that around 60% of the French electorate supports, gay couples celebrate through France. Coalition votes unanimously for, and 65% of the New Centre MPs and 42% of the UMP MPs vote for it as well. Allies of Le Pen are the only people who vote strongly against it. December 29th: After an election, Louis Pinton is elected the Leader of the UMP, and the Leader of the Opposition. Category:France